


Our First...

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Dates, First Fight, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Thanks, again i dont know how to tag, and if there's smut it'll be later, because i feel like i'm missing some, but let's do this, fluff and feelings first, i hope they don't sound too out of character, i like to think of these two as big fuff buckets, if anyone has any suggestions for tags let me know, if they do please let me know in a nice and polite way, rated T because of cursing, smut with feelings later, so that's how I write em, so this tagging thing ain't goin too well, they have a fight but it's not super bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: This is a story about two people coming together and the firsts that they experience as a couple....I'm not as good at summaries as I thought I was...Well, I hope you all still give it a go though. Hope ya like watching (reading?) these two ^^(Note: Not quite sure if I'll make a separate series for these two, so for now they'll be in the 'Sun & Moon' one!)





	1. Kiss (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes kisses can lead to disaster.  
> Sometimes kisses can lead to happiness.  
> Sometimes kisses can lead to a certain someone hanging off a lamppost however many feet in the air infront of the very person that kissed them.
> 
> But you know...That only happens sometimes.

Staring.

It's been who knows how long since he's been staring at me. That man. A darker version of his red wearing counterpart. 

We've been out on this damn roof in some kind of modern city, keeping lookout for danger while our Master is asleep for the night. I was only supposed to be apart of the backup team that you normally wouldn't need to call on but as fate would have it, I ended up being summoned to fight. Not that I mind a fight. Sometimes a fight is welcomed. It's just who I was summoned with that bothers me. 

EMIYA Alter. Also known in Chaldea as Kuro.

I don't know why that boy thought it was a good idea to summon us both at the same time. I mean, yes, they were slightly outnumbered and having us around did help out a lot but that sure as hell doesn't mean I have to like it. It's so frustrating. Whenever he's around I have to look after him  _and_ Ritsuka. And don't get me started on how they always end up going off in different directions. That and the fact that when we're not in battle he's always staring at me at some point.

At the thought, irritation and frustration well up inside me but I try and push it down in favor of something else.  _Where the hell are they?_ _They should be here by now...Those bastards..._

Setanta and Emiya. We were supposed to switch off with them at least an hour ago, yet here I am. Stuck on this roof with  _him_. After nearly having a hole burned into the side of my head, I feel a spark of curiosity and glance in his direction. My face remains as stoic as possible when our eyes meet. Kuro looks slightly surprised that I even decided to look his way, eyebrows raised a bit.

And then we sit there. All is quiet and somewhat still as we stare at each other. Again, I'm not sure how much time passes before I sense someone coming into the area. Two someones actually.

_Finally..._

With a small sigh of relief I turn to face forward, careful of the rooftop edge we're sitting on and get ready to stand. I'm only able to kneel before I'm called. "Alter. Wait."

 _Why should I?_ Is what I would normally ask but instead I just turn my head so we're once again facing each other. Only this time is different. This time he's much closer to me, eyes seeming to glow somehow even though there's no moon out tonight. Kuro is so close that I can feel a couple of warm puffs on my lips before they're being covered by his. 

It's quick, soft and sudden and all of it throws me for a loop. 

When he pulls away just as quick as he came, eyes staring into mine with a question that I don't understand, I feel a tightness in my chest. Not just that but a pull. Like I want to lean forward and do exactly what he just did. Soft and gentle. Or maybe I just want him to kiss me until I can't breath. I'm not sure what I want but then the worse thing that could have happened, happened. Lost in my now jumbled thoughts, I tried to stand again and not show the many emotions that I was feeling. 

And then I tripped and fell off the roof. 

...

I don't know how I managed it either but all I know is that I'm falling.

I hear Kuro shoot up in alarm as I grab for the closest thing to me with a grunt. A lamppost. I grip it so hard that I can feel it dent some, as I hold onto it horizontally. 

_Yes I'm holding onto a very tall lamppost horizontally. I'm sure I look like some kind of mutated flag right about now._

Then the lamppost creaks. Then it groans and before I know it, due to the fact that I am one of the heavier servants, the lamppost is bending and I end up hanging vertically. _Right infront of Kuro_. I can't help but think that this is something that might happen in one of those comics that Ritsuka reads as we once again stare at each other in silence. 

"...."

"...."

Kuro just _has_ to open his big mouth and ask the obvious, "What are you doing?" I decide to stay silent. "Need help?"

With a small glare I respond, "...I'm fine."

Kuro looks suspicious. "You sure? Because when you tripped-"

"I  _did not_ trip."

A grin. "You tripped."

"I didn't."

"Then why are you like that?"

"I like hanging from lampposts." Is what I say without thinking, face as straight as I can muster. To be honest, if I still had certain emotions intact, I'd probably be laughing all over myself right now. Who wouldn't find this situation at least slightly amusing?

Kuro doesn't respond to my claim and I don't try and restart the conversation. At a standstill, we both stare at each other some more. Always staring. After another beat of silence, Kuro leans forward with a smirk. "You're adorable."

And then I did something I didn't think I was capable of doing. 

I blushed.

My face was almost on fire at his compliment and no matter how much I tried to will it away, the blush remained. The only thing saving me from complete humiliation was the fact that it was dark enough for him not to be able to see it. I tilt my head down just to make sure he doesn't see my embarrassment and in doing so I spot a ledge that I could use to get down from this lamppost.  _And far away from Kuro._ I release the post and fall towards it, wind rushing past my ears until I land with a thud. Then I'm running. Running away from him and trying to run away from the feelings that are trying to claw there way up. 

Now somewhere on another building I hear Setanta singing to himself. When he catches sight of me walking towards him, he begins to speak, "Ah! There you are. Listen, I know we were late but we got a bit caught up in...things." He stops talking for a second, "Anyway, Emiya will be here soon. He was with me but left because he wanted to go check on something before-"

That's all I hear. I don't care about who's going where and why. I just want to go somewhere far away from that grinning, kissing, smirking bastard and calm myself. Grabbing Setanta by the arm, I get a good stance and throw him and his spear as hard as I can towards where I was on lookout for  _ **too damn long**_ **.** I hear him yelp as he goes flying before complaints and curses fly out of his mouth in our native tongue. Again, **I don't care**. I see a blur of red run past me before I phase myself into the room Ristuka is staying in. There are two other servants in the room that look up at me upon entering the room. I ignore them and find a nice corner to sit in before putting my head on a bent knee and wrapping my tail around myself like a shield, hoping that a certain archer won't decide to sit next to me when he eventually comes into the room. 

_What is **wrong** with me?_

 

* * *

 

_ **BACK ON THE ROOF...** _

 

"Seta!" Emiya screamed as he ran towards where the flying man landed. After passing Alter he lands on the roof that they were supposed to keep watch on, only to find that Kuro was already helping him up. "What the hell happened?! Are you ok?!"

With a grunt, the warrior of Ulster rubs at his backside, "Yeah...I'm alright." He frowns some from the bit of pain upon impact, "That...Why'd he have to throw me?! We were only a little bit late!"

Kuro huffs, "You were  _a lot_ late, actually" 

Setanta glares at him before straitening up fully, spear once again in hand. "Well...did anything happen. He looked kinda flustered before I was flung."

Emiya is still busy fretting over Setanta, "Flustered?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Stop worrying." He says while pushing at Emiya's hands, "And yeah. He was all red in the face."

At this Emiya turns to glare at Kuro in suspicion. "What did you do?" Kuro doesn't respond at first, looking off to the side in thought. With a small hum he walks past both of the servants.

"Nothing."

And with that he's gone. The mated pair look at each other in silence, having seen the small smirk that was on the archers face before he left. They both now know what this is all about and with matching sighs they think it'd be best not to intervene and let the two of them decide what they want to do about..,whatever is going on between them.

"They'll figure it out eventually." Setanta says while he goes to sit down at his post. 

Emiya joins him with a small chuckle, "Lord willing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if ya got this far then thanks for reading! Hope it was a good read for ya ^^
> 
> Now. This story is probably gonna be told from Alters POV for the most part. It could change but that's what I'm going with for now. I always see stuff (albeit not a bunch) for Setanta(Cu Chulainn Lancer) and Emiya(Archer) but all the stuff for Alter and Kuro(EMIYA Alter) is all in Chinese. I'd been thinking about posting something for these two for awhile and I finally got around to it.
> 
> About the title and chapter titles. They go together. The fic title is 'Our First...' ok. So the chapter title will be what thing they're gonna experience together for the first time. Like this first chapter titled 'Kiss'. Put it all together and it equals, 'Our First...Kiss' ^^
> 
> Ah! There's also a reason why this chapter is called 'Kiss (part 1)' but you'll have to keep reading to see why~


	2. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments can sometimes lead to...unexpected things.  
> Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing?  
> Who knows...

Ever since... _that_ about a week ago, everything has been wrong.

Be it in battle or out of battle, I haven't been able to focus properly. I thought that maybe after the first day of nearly walking into things when Kuro was around or being a tad bit overprotective of him when we're fighting would wear off.  _ **It hasn't**_. No matter what I do, I'm always overly aware of him and it's driving me crazy! 

I let out a long sigh and slam my face onto the cafeteria table, scaring away the last straggling Chaldea staff that weren't already terrified by the foul mood I was in. They usually tend to stay away from me but now even more so because of the aura I've been giving off.  _Not like I blame them. I wouldn't wanna be around me either._ My tail swishes back and forth in agitation, knocking over some of the nearby chairs.  _I just don't get it...Why can't I calm down around him?_   _It's not like I-_

All thoughts are cut short when the door to the cafeteria slams open. I don't even need to look to know who it is. "Alter! There you are." I grunt in annoyance at the little boy with the big mouth. Ritsuka walks into the room at quick pace, shoes clicking loudly on the tile before I feel him tugging at one of my dangling arms. "Come on, come on! Get up! We're going to fight some stuff and collect resources."

Groaning, I turn my head towards him, "...why?"

"We need resources."

"No. Why do  _I_ have to go with you? There are plenty other Berserkers for you to take."

"Because you've been mopey all week and I want to cheer you up." He says with a small frown. "Plus, you'll have something to take your frustration out on. And the fresh air will do you some good too."

 _Mopey..._ "I have not. I'm fine." Instead of reading the mood like a normal person, my odd Master tugs on my arm even more. I lay there limply and watch as he continues to tug on me as best as he can before I give in with a sigh. "Alright, alright." I stand upright with a grimace, annoyance starting to rear it's ugly head. When I see the happy look on his face at the fact that I'm going along with his plan, the annoyance goes away as quickly as it came. Ritsuka walks towards the door and I follow along in a slightly better mood. 

For now.

 

* * *

 

If not for the fact that I'd come to care for the little brat, I'd murder him right about now.

Of _all_ the servants in _all_ of Chaldea, he had to bring along the one person I absolutely  ** _did not_** want to be on a team with.  **AGAIN.**

We'd been at this for about an hour now, the foggy streets of our location making it slightly hard to see as we stumble upon one enemy after another. Helter skelters, automata, who knows what else. If not for the fact that Kuro was on my team I'd say that this resource run had been somewhat relaxing. Therapeutic even. 

Then something none of us expected happens. A spriggan appears out of the fog. 

 _Who the hell summons a spriggan in the middle of a foggy city?_  

Since todays' team was made up of archers and casters, things weren't as bad as they could of been. After making sure Ritsuka was a safe distance away from the battle but still close enough to help out, we ran in and started to work on the beast. The battle was going on much longer than I would've liked but due to the sheer size of the damned thing it was to be expected. 

The spriggan is on it's last leg, literally, and it's swinging around wildly. It no longer cares about killing us and going off to do who knows what. It just wants to at least kill one of us before it croaks. And today it decided that I would be the perfect target for it. 

It all happens too fast.

The spriggan swings his sword down at me before I get a chance to move out of the way. I'm already a bit beaten and bruised and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm tired. My legs won't move as fast as I need them to. I can tell that if I just had a little bit more strength I could avoid his attack but Ritsuka is nearly spent, so any assistance from him is cut off. Then there's a strong shove from behind that sends me flying off to the side and out of the line of fire. I hear metal ting and a loud thud before I turn around. What I see sends my heart into my throat. 

_Kuro..._

There's a lot of blood around him but if you looked closer you could tell that he was still alive. 

_Kuro._

There's a lot of blood around him but if you looked closer-

_Kuro!_

There's a lot of blood-

_**KURO!** _

And then everything goes blank.

I hear a deafening roar and pray that it's not the spriggan.

 

* * *

 

"-aking up!"

_Who?_

"Alter! Alter, can you hear me?!"

_Ritsuka?_

I let out what sounds like a loud groan as I put all my effort into opening my eyes. After the initial stinging from the bright lights, I'm met by a group of worried faces. Ritsuka, Setanta, Emiya and Romani. They all look over me with worry. I try to speak but my throat feels like sandpaper so all that comes out is a strained rasp. I swallow hard before trying again, "What?"

And then I'm being hugged by Ritsuka and Setanta while Emiya and Romani try to calm them down and get them off of me. I can't make out what they're saying with all of the babbling but whatever happened has got 'em spooked. 

"Do you know how worried we were?!" Ritsuka shouts while barely hanging onto me. "You just wouldn't wake up after the fight and-"

At that I shoot up and knock him clean off me and the bed and right into Romanis arms. Due to the sudden movement, I feel my stomach lurch and my head spin as I hold the bridge of my nose. "Spriggan...The spriggan. We fought it. Then we..." I look at them, memory not able to provide me with the answers I need. "Did we kill it?"

Ritsuka's eyes widen before he looks to Romani in a panic. He pats the boys head gently, "Temporary memory loss is a common side effect when things like this happens. I'm sure once he's rested more it will all come back to him."

 _Temporary memory loss?_ With a nod, Ritsuka looks back to me. "Yeah, we killed it. More like you massacred it. You used Currid Coinchenn and slashed at it until nothing was left. I never knew you could keep your noble phantasm active for that long."  _Neither did I_. "Then there was the fact that Kuro-"

"Kuro...Where is he?!" If I had been more aware I'd have heard how panicked I actually sounded. 

Ritsuka looks slightly taken aback at my outburst, "Ah...Well, he was in the infirmary like you for awhile but he woke up a couple of days before you did."

"Days? How long have I been out?"

Romani speaks up this time, "You've been unconscious for 10 days."

I look at him in disbelief, "10 Da-?!"  _So Kuro was out for...8 days? Wait..._ "Where is Kuro?"

"In his room. After he woke up and we checked him, we thought it would be best for him to recover in his own room. When in familiar surroundings people tend to-" The door slides open as fast as it can cutting off all conversation and revealing a new visitor. 

"Kuro..."

He's panting a bit, probably from running, as he steps inside. 

And then it all comes back to me. The spriggan. My legs giving out. Kuro pushing me out of the way. The heavy thud, ting of metal and copper stench. I grip the sheets underneath me as I glare in his direction and growl, "You..." The others in the room seem to back away from me some at my growl. I feel my usual composure slip and before I know it I'm holding Kuro up by the collar against the wall near the door. 

" ** _WHAT_ _IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD TO SAVE ME?! HUH?!?!_** _ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED_ _..._ ** _DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DUMB THING THAT WAS TO DO, YOU STUPID ARCHER?!_** " I feel like I could spit fire with how angry I am. Then there are hands pulling me away from him but I fight them because I'm angry and I'm pissed and I'm...I'm...

" _Berserker._ "  _Wha-?!_ "With this command seal I order you to get back in that bed and rest!"

My body moves towards the bed without my consent. I look into Ritsuka's eyes and see something that normally would have made me proud but only makes me feel annoyed at the moment. Gritting my teeth in anger, I climb back onto the bed and do as I was told. With my right leg bent and my other folded underneath it, I meet his gaze with a death glare. If looks could kill I'm sure my Master would be dead 100 times over by now.

He turns to look at everyone else, "Maybe it'd be best if we let Alter rest in peace and go cool our heads, ok?"

"I agree. These kind of outbursts and spiked stress levels can hurt a patient. Even if they're a servant." Romani says with a surprisingly authoritative tone. "Everyone clear the room!"

And with that, everyone is gone. 

Except for Kuro.

 _Of course_.

He's staring at me now. At first I thought it'd be best to ignore him but after a moment I think not. Anger hits me again and I turn to glare at him only to find that his eyes aren't angry. Nor are they full of hate or anything ill willed towards me.

They're hurt.

Whatever kind of yells that were going to follow up my glare die in my throat as I stare at him in shock.  _Why does he look like that? Why?_

"Do you really hate me that much?"

My eyes widen even more. "...Hate?"

"Yeah. Do you hate the fact that I care about you enough that I pushed you out of harms way? Do you hate that I worry about you and want to see that you're safe that much?" With every word he steps further away from the far wall and closer to me, making me feel like I want to retreat. Which is something I can't do thanks to a certain command from a certain boy. I scoot away from him as far as I can before I run out of bed. Kuro is infront of me and the side of the bed now. "Do you hate me?"

I mumble out the first answer that comes to me, "No...I don't..." At this he frowns some.

"Then why do you act like this? You act as if you detest the thought of even being around me."

"It's not...That's not it."

Kuro gets even closer to the bed, almost to the point that if he leaned too far he'd fall right into my lap. "Then what is it?"

 _I feel like hiding_. "...I...don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He pesters, voice raising in tone as I begin to see anger in his eyes for the first time. "Surely you must know something!"

And then I snap.

All of my emotions well up inside me and then I'm yelling, " **I DON'T KNOW!!!** Whenever you're too close...Ever since that day...No! Ever since before then! Whenever you get too close I can't focus! I can't think right! Do you know how many times I've almost walked into walls because of you?! HUH?!" I didn't even know I was capable of crying until I feel a couple of tears fall down my face. Instead of trying to wipe them away I just grip at my legs, small scratch marks following the path of my fingers. 

"Alter..."

I tilt my head down so he can't see my tears, his voice lost to me as I continue with a weakened and wobbly voice. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! All I heard was the ting and a thud and then I smelt blood and then I saw you on the ground and I lost my mind! I thought you were dead...I thought you were gone...DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE A PROPER SERVANT AND LOOK AFTER MY MASTER WHEN ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS MAKING SURE YOU'RE SAFE TOO?!  _ **STOP MAKING ME HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT AND PROTECT YOU ALL THE TIME, YOU ASS!!!**_ "

All is quiet once again as I take in gulps of air, tears starting to slow and dry up. I can feel the somewhat dried tears on my cheek and I'd wipe them away if I had the strength to. Unfortunately, in that moment all I feel for the first time in a long time is exhausted. People say that letting it all out makes you feel light and whatever else but all it's made me feel is heavy and tired. Like if someone wanted to, they could knock me over with a simple flick or gentle push. But it's not only tiredness that I feel. 

Vulnerable. 

I feel open and exposed and I don't know how to deal with it as we continue to sit there in silence. 

Then there's movement and sitting criss cross towards the foot of the bed in front of me is Kuro. I can see him clearly and it's then that I realize that not only is my hair out of its gold band but that I don't even have my little hood on. I squeeze my eyes shut and claw at my legs even more because now I know that he could see whatever faces I was making clearly. I feel embarrassed beside myself and If not for the fact that I was just crying I'm sure my face would be red. 

"Alter." I keep my eyes shut and try to ignore him as best I can. Kuro lets out a small huff before I feel his chin come to rest on my right bent leg. He nuzzles my knee some before giving it a gentle kiss. I try to stop them but my eyes are already looking into his in slight shock. I'm met with a smile, "There we go. Look at me."

I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Why?"

"Because I like your face. I like looking at it." He tilts his head a bit to where now his cheek is resting on my knee instead. "Also, I want to see what your reaction will be when I tell you this."

I narrow my eyes at him, "...Tell me what?"

Kuro lifts his hand to my face and wipes at the mostly dried tear tracks on my face. Instead of putting up a fight I just let him, the somewhat rough feeling of his fingers on my cheek relaxing me and making me feel even more tired than I already am. He does this for a while and I'm nearly asleep when he opens his mouth to speak. I blink away the sleep and try to listen through the haze. "You're in love with me."

I don't think I'd ever been as awake as I am after he just said those words as I stare at him with wide eyes. " _Huh?_ "

Kuro straightens up now, head no longer resting on my knee as rubs at my cheek one last time. "You're in love with me. Or you could say you're falling in love with me." He thinks for a moment, "In other words, you like me. In a romantic sense."

I...I don't know what to say. As I try to pick my jaw up off of the floor, Kuro moves his hand to some of the scratch marks on one of my legs and rubs at them softly. I tense for a moment at the slight sting before relaxing again. I finally find my words after a long bit of silence, voice quiet, "That's impossible."

"Impossible? Why?"

I look off to the side, staring at some of the medical equipment in the room. "Because...I'm not meant to love. I  _can't_ love."

Kuro looks even more confused now, "Why?"

 _Why...I already said why._ I frown some, "I wasn't made to love anything. I was made to rule. I was made to be a king."

"Even kings can love. How do you think they had so many heirs to their throne?"

I look at him, "You don't need to love to have sex. You just need to find the other person attractive enough."

"So do you find me attractive enough?"

 _Huh?_ "Of course I do."

"So you'd have sex with me?"

My frown deepens, "Is that even a question?"

"And after we were done, what would you do then?" Kuro asked with a raised brow.

"Who said anything about being done? If I had you once, you'd be stuck with me."

"And why would I be stuck with you?"

 _Honestly...All these questions..._ "Because I-" I stop and realize what I'm about to say. My eyes widen as I stare at Kuro, a sly smile on his face and eyes narrowed. 

" _Because?_ Don't keep me in suspense."

My face is on fire now.  _What the hell did I just say? What was I about to say?_ I'm sure I looked like a blushing mess right now, which isn't threatening at all but I glare at his smug face anyway. "You...You were messing with me!"

Kuro lets out a small laugh, "I wasn't messing with you. I was just trying to get you to tell me the truth." I glare even harder. "Would you have _really_ said all of that if I hadn't asked you those questions?"

I grit my teeth.  _Dammit._ "...No."

"Would you have given those answers to anyone else but me?" At this question, His voice grows a bit quieter. He tries not to let his nerves show but I can tell.  _He's nervous about what my answer would be._ I can't help but stare at him. I've never seen him look this way before. _This guy_ _really does..._ I can't even finish the thought, my face heating up even more. Kuro starts to fidget a tiny bit before he goes to speak, "I-"

"No." He looks at me wide eyed. "If someone besides you asked me those questions I'd probably kill them." He laughs a little at my response. 

"That's pretty violent."

I frown again, "Shut up."

Once again, silence returns to the room. Only this time it's a comfortable silence. I feel myself relax more and more as Kuro leans his cheek against my knee again while tracing small patterns over the other scratched leg. My head thumps against the wall behind the bed (since the headboard of the medical beds aren't that high) as my eyes slip closed and I begin to drift off. Before long I feel Kuro kiss my knee again before whispering, "Can I ask you one more question."

I answer in a sleepy whisper, "Sure."

"If I asked you to go somewhere with me, would you?"

"Go where?"

"Anywhere."

I open my eyes a tad, "Are you trying to court me?"

Kuros face shows that he doesn't understand at first, "Court?" Then he makes a small 'o' with his mouth, "You mean a date?"

I hum, "In a way, yeah."

"Then yes. I'm asking if you'd like to go on a date with me." A sigh slips past my lips and with my slightly opened eyes I see Kuro frown a bit. "What? You don't want to?"

I reach out towards him for the first time and place my hand ontop of his short hair. It's soft and warm. Kinda scratchy against my hand but not in a bad way. I play with his hair for awhile, eyes closed once more and a small smile on my face. Had my eyes been open I would have seen the look of surprise on Kuros' face. I open my eyes fully this time and remove my hand. "I'll go."

His eyes widen some more, "Really?" 

"Yeah. It doesn't matter where you take me. Anywhere is fine."

"No, no. It has to be a proper date." Kuro replies with a small frown.

"But you said you'd take me anywhere."

"No. I asked you if you would go with me somewhere. When I said anywhere, I didn't mean just any old place."

I bump my head against the wall with a sigh.  _You're making my head hurt. Speak clearly._ "Fine, fine. As long as you feed me."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Understood."

My face warms a bit as a question passes through my mind. After a beat of silence I decide to ask him, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

I feel Kuro take his head off of my knee and after a bit of maneuvering he's in my lap, back against my bent leg as he leans into my chest on his side. The warmth he gives off is comfortable and welcomed so I don't put up a fuss. There's a soft nuzzle to my chest before he answers, "After I saw you smile for the first time." 

_Smile? Me? When?_

"You may not remember it but it was after I'd been here at Chaldea for a few weeks. Ritsuka was joking around one day and you were sitting in the corner watching him have fun with the other servants. I was curious about you at the time, so I glanced over to see what you were doing and I saw you smile. It was small and some could even say it looked like a grimace or a smirk but it was your eyes." He turns his head up at me and I look down to meet his gaze. "The smile reached your eyes and they seemed to glow with happiness. I don't think you even realized it either which made it more special." Kuros face turns a bit red, so he looks down as he finishes. "And that's when it started."

I let out a soft hum. "So that's why you like my face? Because of my smile?"

"Well, that and the fact that you're cute."

 _This guy..._ My face is in a constant state of warmth as I glare at the top of his head, "I'm not cute."

"You're adorable."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

I glare harder, "Did that hit from the spriggan mess you up in the head? What could  _possibly_ be cute about talons, spikes and a tail."

He looks up at me, "A lot of things."

I rub the bridge of my nose. "Unbelievable."

"Should I say it again? You are-" He starts in a teasing voice but I turn his head some and hold it into my chest with both arms, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"Shut up. You're annoying."

Kuro is quiet for a moment before he nuzzles into my chest some and says as clearly as he can, "This isn't so bad either."

I hold him in a firmer grip, hoping (not really) that I suffocate him, " _Shut up!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alter(Berserker Cu/Cu Chulainn Alter) may seem a bit out of character in this chapter cause he normally doesn't talk that much, especially not about feelings, but I feel like he would. If someone pushed him like Kuro did, I feel like it'd all kinda just spill out. His sorrows, his grief, his pain, all of it. I feel like all the emotions that he was made not to feel but somehow felt anyway would all overflow and he wouldn't be able to hold 'em in anymore. 
> 
> So that's why I wrote their argument like that. I feel like Kuro knows which buttons to push, which isn't necessarily a bad thing because that's something that Alter needs. In my opinion XD
> 
> Is it bad that I just want Alter to be loved on and turned into a blushing mess because he doesn't know how to handle true affection and...amsdknkladcdcmkdlk


	3. Date Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when one gets to plan a date.  
> There are also times when one gets to go on a date.  
> There are sadly times when people can't go on a date.  
> ...  
> And then there are times when a date gets thrown at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this out on time, but I'm a few minutes late.  
> Ah well...
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

"..."

"..."

"You need us to go with you... _today_?"

"Yep. We're going out to collect a few things again today and tomorrow. Hopefully another spriggan won't jump out at us!"

"..."

"Too soon?"

"...Yes."

A sigh, "Alter..."

Ritsuka bows his head some, showing how bad he feels about his comment. "Sorry."

Kuro shakes his head with a small smile while I frown in annoyed silence, "It's fine. It's been over three months since that happened."

He looks up at him, nervous, "Still...I should've thought before speaking. That was a really scary time for all of us. I shouldn't have made light of it." He bows further this time, "I'm really sorry!"

Kuro gets up from his spot in my lap and walks over to Ritsuka, "Really, it's fine." He turns the boy around and pushes him towards my open bedroom door. "Now go get ready. You usually make preparations and such before we head out, right?" I can't really see what Ritsuka does since Kuro is taller than him and is blocking my view, but after a moment of silence he makes a sound of realization before running out of the room as fast as he can. The door slides shut and all is quiet and calm. 

Well, as calm and quiet as it can be with the annoyed aura I'm most likely giving off. 

That and the fact that my tail keeps thumping against my bed in agitation.

_Why **today** of all days does the boy want to go out for resources? And why us? Again?! Take someone else!_

Of course I'd never voice my complaints aloud.

While I was mulling over some way to punish him for keeping me from my goal for today  _without_ killing or causing him harm, Kuro had returned to my side. I look up when I feel his hand on my cheek, turning my head so our eyes could meet. We were currently sitting on the bed like we'd been doing for the past couple of hours, just enjoying each others company.  _To think I'd come to enjoy someone's company this much..._ The only difference was that instead of Kuro being in my lap like before, he now sat on the edge of the side of the bed, one of his arms supporting him while the other was obviously doing other things. He rubs my cheek a little before giving me a soft kiss.

The one thing about Kuro that I never would have guessed was that he likes to kiss softly. From his looks, you'd think he'd like rough kisses. Maybe some biting and what have you. Instead he seems to either like soft kisses, quick pecks wherever he can reach, or deep kisses that steal your breath away. 

And yes, I have experienced all of these at some point.

And yes, if you couldn't guess, we are...together. 

As a couple I mean. We are a couple. 

Me and Kuro...A couple...

It...After our little confession session of sorts, we had grown closer. At first we'd just sit and enjoy each others company and have small conversations here and there. This eventually turned into hand holding and sharing small kisses at random. Apparently Emiya and Setanta, along with everyone else in Chaldea, had been watching our exchanges and finally asked us if we were dating during dinner one night. I didn't know so I stayed silent. Kuro however, looked at them and answered simply. 'I hope so.' This led to a long lecture from the more romantically adept servants and Ritsuka about getting everything cleared up and explained that all the things we were doing is what a couple would do.

When courting I thought one was supposed to go on outings and things like that before becoming a couple but we somehow ended up reversing it. Thinking on it now, it suits us and the way we are. Either way, we have been a couple for these past two months and it has been...quite nice actually. Especially the quiet times and small kisses.

Kissing is really nice. Something I never thought I'd say. It always seemed like some kind of useless sign of affection. Now I can see why so many people like it. 

Don't tell Kuro though. _**EVER.**_ I'll never hear the end of it.

(A/N: He already knows...)

That's another thing I didn't expect from him. He likes to tease. Not all the time and not in an obnoxious way, but when he does it makes me want to wack him with my tail and grin at the same time. I don't really know how to describe what he's doing to me and how he's making me feel.

But I like it.

...

What I'd like even more is to be able to go on this date thing Kuro asked me to go on three months ago.

Since becoming a couple, it seemed like the demand for us on missions all of a sudden grew. If it wasn't just one of us, it was both of us. Day in and day out. I know servants don't normally get tired but by the time we finally were able to rest, all we wanted to do was sit with each other in comfortable silence and let the events of that day fade away. Kuro in his relaxing clothes and me in my...spiky body.

Which means that there was no time for us to plan or go on said date. 

Which gets  _very_ annoying after awhile.

We part and Kuro rubs my cheek softly, "Don't be upset. It'll be alright."

I huff and close my eyes, "I'm not upset." Kuro makes a sound in his throat to let me know that he doesn't believe me. I frown as I look at him, " _I'm not_."

"Then what's wrong? As soon as Ritsuka came in the door your mood went down. Also, you might want to stop that." He moves his hand from my cheek and leans over my lap to grab my tail, "Beat the bed any harder and it'll break." I continue to frown at him. "You're really not going to tell me what's wrong?"

My mouth opens, the truth wanting to flow out at his request, but I close it and rethink my answer. "I...It's nothing." My face is as blank as I can make it as I stare into his eyes. I know he doesn't believe me but I hope that just this once he'll let it go. 

And he does.

With a slightly sad smile, Kuro lets go of my tail and kisses my forehead. "Ok." And with that he's up and on the move, heading towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to go get my guns and change. Wait for me in the cafeteria?" He's looking at me with a happier smile this time, eyebrow raised in question. I simply nod with a grunt and that's all he needs before all I can hear are his shoes clicking against the hallway floor. After his particular shoe clicks fade away, I finally realize how much noise there actually was.

That and the fact that my bedroom door is still open. 

Shoes clicking on the floor outside. Some are loud, some are soft. Servants running up and down the halls. Yells and giggles intermingling as some of the children servants play and goof around. A few raised voices from some of the older servants that are almost mowed down by the running juveniles.  

 _What the hell? I couldn't even hear **any** of this when Kuro was here. Did he really take up that much of my attention?_ I scratch the back of my head in thought for a moment before standing with slightly warmed cheeks.  _No. Forget it. I need to go to the cafeteria._ I pass through the doorway and walk down the long hallway, seeing all that I hadn't heard earlier.

 

* * *

 

There were many good things about today. 

First,  _there was no spirggan_.

Second, Kuro didn't do anything stupid that would result in major injuries. 

And third,  ** _there was no spriggan_**.

Oh yeah. We probably got some of the stuff that Ritsuka wanted too. 

"Everyone alright?!" Ristuka called as he ran over to us with the back up servants by his side. "That last attack was pretty bad."

The main team for today consisted of Kuro, Atalanta and I. The back up servants were Robin Hood and Euryale. Since we were only fighting reanimated skeletons and zombies, Ritsuka thought that we wouldn't need a sixth servant this time. He was right too. We plowed through them all with ease and thanks to Robins skill, the boy was able to assist while staying out of sight. 

Atalanta is the first to speak up as he draws near, "I'm fine. No major injuries."

"Same here. I only have a couple of cuts." Kuro adds.

Our little group is all together again as I turn and go to sit on a nearby rock, keeping my small injury out of view with my back to them. Of course Kuro notices this and while the rest of the group chats and look at all the different things they got, he walks over to me. I tilt my head down and pull my cloak around me a bit more as he approaches. His shoes come into view as he stands right infront of me, arms folded no doubt. After a beat of silence, Kuro clears his throat. I don't respond which makes him clear his throat again. 

With a small sigh I look up and meet his gaze, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me." He replies with a frown. "Let me see it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kuro frowns deeper, "Really?" I nod. "Then why do you have your cloak wrapped around you like that?"

"I'm cold."

We stare at each other in silence, the excitable cheers about getting what they wanted coming from a certain boy behind me. I look over my shoulder for a second to see what he had acquired but that was a mistake. It left me open for an attack and in that small second it took me to turn, Kuro was leaning down and whispering by my exposed ear. I knew he was smirking as his warm breath fans over my ear.

" _Shall I warm you up then?_ "

A small sound works its way out of my throat as I rush to cover my ear, face warm.

This was also a mistake.

The part of my cloak that I was holding falls open and Kuro takes his chance. He snatches up the neglected part of the cloak and pulls it out some so he can get a clear view of my chest. I make a sound of complaint as he scans over my injury. It was a little gash directly under the right side of my upper chest. He stares at it in silence with a small frown. Before I get a chance to close my mouth, an explanation is already passing by my lips. "It's only a small gash that will heal on it's own. It'd be a waste of Ritsukas' energy to heal it, so I decided to hide it until it healed." He doesn't meet my eyes as he begins to crouch down so he is eye level with the injury, but a call from behind stops him midway.

"Oi! What are you two doing over there?! We're outside!!" 

Atalanta grabs Ritsuka and turns him to face in the opposite direction, "Don't look Master! This isn't something children should see!"

Eurayle only giggles at Atalanta and Robins reaction. 

Kuro stands up and all but yanks my cloak off of me. "Oi!" I exclaim and go to grab it but he's already over by the others, holding my cloak hostage behind his back. 

"We weren't going to do anything, so you can turn him back around. Also..." I can't hear the rest because Kuro turned to whisper into the boys' ear while glancing at me. I can't even read his lips because he's covering his mouth.  _Asshole._  

Ritsuka spins around with a small gasp, "You're hurt?! Why didn't you say anything?!" He rushes over to me and since it's out in the open now, I let my arms fall limp at my sides, chest and injury on display. And of course, I get lectured on the fact that I hid this and that I should speak up if I'm hurt, as he heals me. I still feel like it's a waste since the boy started to feel a bit lightheaded once he finished but I hold my tongue and throw him over my shoulder.

This isn't the first time I've held him like this either. Ritsuka seems to like being held like this. When I first threw him over my shoulder after a long battle, the other servants present looked on in horror until the boy let out a long sigh. Apparently being held like this allows him to go limp and even stretches out his back. He's fallen asleep slung over my shoulder too.

With him thrown over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, I walk in the direction of the small inn that we'll be staying at until we collect enough of the items he wants. Kuro eventually shows up by my side. When I glance over at him, I see that he has my cloak wrapped around him. _Cute._ He looks like he's drowning in it. I tell him as much with a small snort. 

He continues to face forward while sporting a small blush, "I'm cold."

 

* * *

 

I had to conceal my presence while the others got checked into the inn, since I'd probably give the innkeeper and all his guests a heart attack. Instead of heading inside like I said I would when they were in their room, I left my cloak hanging on the window-seal and decided to go on a short walk in the surrounding area. I made sure not to stray too far and ended up in a small clearing. The sun is setting now as I take a seat on the grass, legs criss crossed as best as I can manage with my oddly shaped feet. I stare at them for a bit before holding my hand out, the colors from the sunset seeping through my spread fingers. I can't help the frown that comes onto my face as I examine my fingers. 

Sharp and pointy. Deadly. Practically talons. 

I say my last thought aloud, "Disgusting."

The only thing that follows my comment is the gentle breeze that passes over as the sun sets even more. My hand flops into my lap as I close my eyes and listen for any kind of movement. 

I'm not listening for movement to make sure that I'm safe. Although, if I hear something threatening coming I will act but...I like it. Movement. I like hearing things move around. Breath. Walk. Run.  _Live_. I love to sit quietly and just hear all the life that moves around me. A barely there smile comes onto my face before a voice comes from my left side. 

"I don't think it's disgusting."

I can't help but jump as I'm caught off guard. My head snaps to the left and reveals my guest.

Kuro.

He sits there with a small smile on his face before moving his hand up to my head. With a gentle tug my hood is pulled off of my head and held hostage as I stare at him with widened eyes.  _When did he-? I didn't even hear him come over..._ Kuro lets out a small laugh at my face which causes me to frown. "Shut up. Give me back my hood."

He places it in his own lap and looks forward, "No."

 _Huh?_ "Why?"

"Because you're cuter without it."

A sigh, "This again?"

"Well it's true."

"Your eyes are rotten. This body is just..." I don't have the energy to say more. I've always hated this body. So spiky and pointy. Morphed into something more beast like and brutal. It serves well on the battlefield but outside of that, it's nothing but a disgusting sight to see. 

Kuro takes my hand and brings it up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the top of it. I can't help but blush at the action. With a small squeeze to my hand he looks me in the eye, "Perfect. Your body is perfect." His voice is firm. As if there is no room for argument. To him my body is perfect and nothing will change his mind. 

I stare at him wide eyed and blushing as I try to respond to him, only to find that I can't. My mouth won't work right. Not while we're making eye contact. Either I look away and speak or I stare at him at him in silence. I decide to look ahead again, the sunset taking my mind off of him enough to where I can properly form words. My voice is practically nonexistent at this point, "You can't possibly...Do you really think it is?"

The grip on my hand is firmer now, letting me know that he won't be letting go of it for a bit. I still don't have it in me to look at him as he speaks, "I do. To be honest, when I first saw you all I could think about was how spiky and big you were. You are a lot to take in at first."

I grit my teeth, "That's why-!"

"But that doesn't mean I found your body disgusting. I never have."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I whip my head around to stare at him. We stare at each other for a moment before my hood is slapped back on my head. I let out a noise of discomfort before reaching up with both hands to adjust my...

_Wait. Both hands?_

It's then I realize that we're no longer holding hands. Not only that but Kuro is gone all together. My disappointment soon turns to panic as I go to stand and search for him. A hand on my shoulder stops me from doing so. When I look up I see the one person I thought I had lost. 

He looks down at me with a small smile, "It's alright. Just had to go grab something."

My heart calms a little as I watch him walk infront of me, blocking the view of the slowly setting sun. "What are you doing?" Kuro doesn't answer. Instead he hands me a small basket that's covered by a cloth. I want to peak inside but most of my curiosity is on Kuro as I try to figure out why he has this big blanket under his arm. With a small bit of movement, one big fling, some adjustments and smoothing, the big blanket is spread out ontop of the grass. 

Kuro wipes his hands together before sitting on the blanket criss cross. He looks to me, "Well don't just sit there." He points to a spot across from him on the blanket with a grin, "Sit  _there_." 

So I do.

Now sitting across from him on this big blanket with the sun almost gone now and the sky darkening, I think I'm starting to understand what he's doing. I watch as Kuro takes the protective cloth off of the small basket. Inside was a bottle of what was most likely some kind of wine, two wine glasses, a few different blocks of cheese and a cheese knife. Kuro takes out the wine and glasses first and begins to poor. First, a glass for me then a glass for himself while I taste the red wine.  _Not bad._

Kuro hands me his glass, "Hold this for a second." I do as requested and stop sipping for now. With both hands free, he now uses the little cloth as a softer version a plate. After a moment, most of the different cheeses are spread out with a few cut slices leaning against their respective blocks. Kuro is cutting a few slices of the last one when I break the peaceful silence.

"Kuro." He hums to show that he heard me, eyes never leaving the cheese as he cuts carefully. "This is...a date?"

He's finally done with the cheese. "Yep." With a small grin he takes a piece of cheese and holds it up to my mouth. It's a bit lighter in color but it smells good enough. I open and Kuro pops it into my mouth before taking his glass of wine and drinking some. "Pretty good right?"

"Mmmm." Is all I can say as I much on the snack. The cheese is pretty damn good and I can't help but reach for another piece of it. I go to put it in my mouth when I notice that I'm being watched. Kuro stares at me, clearly enjoying the fact that I'm enjoying myself so far.  _The wine is good and the cheese is good but..._ It's only when Kuro rubs between my eyebrows that I realize I'm frowning. He looks worried.

"What's wrong?"

I go to explain but think it'd be better if I just act. I get up and move as softly and gently as possible before sitting down next to him. I take the piece of cheese I was holding and transfer it to my mouth, holding it out of my mouth enough that Kuro could eat some. When I first face Kuro he looks very surprised by my actions. Not quite sure if he understood what I was trying to do or not, I close my eyes and lean a tiny bit forward. I'm sure I looked like a red faced fool right about now.

Then I hear a few silent giggles and I'm filled with dread as I open my eyes to see Kuro barely keeping it together.  _Why is he laughing? Did I do something weird?_ Kuro speaks before I get a chance to try and flee. 

"Y-You know people only do stuff like that with chocolate right?"

_They do?_

"But the fact that your tried to be romantic is cute. Thank you." He takes a quick sip of his wine, "Most of the time people put a piece of chocolate in their mouth and kiss their significant other. Lots of times doing that can lead to... _other things_." My face goes a touch redder at the end of his comment. Kuro pushes at the cheese still stuck between my teeth with a smirk, "Eat it." 

Throat suddenly dry, I do as I'm told and begin to chew. He continues to push the piece further in as I eat until only his finger remains on my lips. Kuro drains the rest of the wine from his glass before swiping a thumb over my lip and kissing me. Remember those deep, breath stealing kisses I was talking about? This is one of them. As soon as our lips touched he was already urging me to let him inside. My mouth opens a bit and that's all he needs before our tongues are swirling around each other. 

I can hear my tail thumping wildly against the ground behind me as I try not to grip my wine glass too tightly and break it. The taste of the wine and Kuro intermingle and over power the cheese I had a few seconds prior. My free hand is hovering in the air, unsure of where to go before finally setting on gripping a piece of the large cloth we're sitting on. Kuro then decides it's a good idea to actually let me  _breathe_  and instead put his lips to work on my neck. I try to take in as much air as I can, chest rising and falling at a fast past. I nearly rip the blanket when I feel him suck at the crook of my neck.

"K-Kuro..." He hums at me, the vibrations making me close my eyes as my body heats up some more. "We're still...outside"

I know I may not look like I'd care about being intimate or even having sex outside, but I am. I'd prefer to do it on a bed. In a room. Preferably a room with walls that are pretty thick so any noise can't get through them or will at least be muffled if it does. Add in the fact that this body is just...Going further than what we normally do while I look like  _this_...I don't think I could do it.

Not now anyway. 

Kuro lifts his head from the crook of my neck and looks me in the eye, "We are."

"So..." I release the slightly torn blanket and put a hand on his chest, "Let's stop here."

I'm still breathing pretty heavily as he stares at me with a slightly disappointed look before it morphs into one of understanding. He leans forward and gives me a soft kiss to the lips before leaving his forehead against mine, murmuring, "Ok."

Part of me can't help but feel bad as my heart clenches a bit, "...sorry."

He huffs out a laugh, "There's no need for you to feel sorry. If you don't want to try or do something, just say so. I won't get mad."

I hum at him, eyes falling close as I feel my breathing returning to normal. It's quiet again and I'm sure that the sky is now dark and that we should head back to the inn but I can't find it in myself to care. All I want to do is sit here with Kuro. However Kuro decides that now is the perfect time to be the responsible one.

"We should head back."

I don't respond at first, a small frown on my face. "We will."

"It's dark out."

"I know."

He goes silent for a little bit before speaking up again, "Did you enjoy our date?"

**YES.**

"I did."

"Would you like to go on a proper date sometime soon?"

**_YES._ **

"If you want to take me on one."

I hear the smile in his voice, "Then I'll make sure to plan once we get back. Besides, we should have some more time to ourselves."

My eyes open at that and I stare into already open eyes.  _Was he watching me the whole time?_ I lean back a bit in surprise before collecting myself and asking, "What do you mean."

I am then informed that Kuro told Ritsuka about our little date dilemma before we left Chaldea. Of course the boy felt horrible and apologized a lot but Kuro assured him that it was fine. Once everyone had checked into the inn, Emiya was summoned to become the sixth member of the party and help out with collecting items. He also brought along a surprise that Ritsuka asked him to prepare for us. It was the basket and blanket. it was all he could manage on such short notice but Kuro was happy with it and thought I would be too.

And apparently we've been granted a bit of a break by the little Master for a week once we return home. He also said that he'd try to be more mindful of us and our new relationship, which is appreciated. 

"We'll have to make sure to tell him not to be  _too_ mindful. He still has to save humanity after all."

I groan and finally drain my own glass, "Do we really have to tell him though?"

Kuro grins and flicks me on the forehead. "Yes, we do." With that he stands up before offering me a helping hand. "Let's go.

I take hold of his hand and continue to hold it even as we walk back to the inn.

 

* * *

 

There were many good things that happened today.

Our little date of sorts was one of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think y'all?!  
> Was it a good New Years gift?  
> I hope it was ^^  
> May you all have an amazing and blessed 2019!! x3


	4. Date Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited date has come!  
> Will it go well?  
> Will they have fun?  
> Will they end up punching someone?!  
> ...
> 
> Look, it rhymed ok? Just read and see! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm kinda tired guys, so I'll add any extra info for this chapter like I usually do in the end notes tomorrow. If I find any. This chapter might end up being self-explanatory but still.
> 
> ...Sorry if I don't make any sense. Again, I'm sleepy XD
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!  
> [Edit: The end notes are complete!]

Finally.

After  _all_ the waiting and backed up schedules, we  _finally_ get to go on our date. 

After returning from resource hunting that day, Ritsuka stuck to his word and let us plan in peace. For the entire week we went to different places to see if they had anything fun going on soon. 

I thought going on another picnic in some kind of clearing would be ok, but Kuro said no. 

_'I want to take you on a proper date.'_ Is all he responds with.

I'm still not sure what a 'proper date' is but I just nodded and continued to search with him. We eventually ended up looking at this modern city. It had all different kinds of buildings, parks, and upcoming events. There was even this nice little sweets shop that I want to...No. Forget that part. Anyway, it seemed like the perfect place. And just when I thought we could both get some kind of schedule or plan going, I'm kicked out of the room.

_'Out you go. I'll figure out everything else. All you'll have to do is show up.'_

...

Just so you know, the room I was kicked out of was  ** _my room_**.

Still not happy about that. And no, I am  _not_ sulking over the fact that I've not been apart of most of the planning process for our date. 

Absolutely not.

Annoyed, yes, but  _not_ sulky.

Kuro kept everything a secret. Wouldn't tell me where we were going. Wouldn't tell me what we were doing. Wouldn't tell me what we'd possibly be eating.  _Nothing._ All I knew was a general place to go to since we'd be arriving separately. Kuro first then me. I didn't question it. If that's what he wants then I'll do it.

_'I'll be waiting for you on the red bench infront of the ice cream shop we walked by before. Do you remember it?'_ _I nod to let him know that I did._   _'Good. Then I'll see you at 7. Don't be late.'_

I smooth down my shirt a bit while thinking back. _I don't plan on being late._ I know I may not look like the excited type but I was very excited for this. I'm just not that good at showing it. Not like that's a surprise. However, if me standing infront of a full length mirror, making sure everything is neat and in place doesn't show that I'm excited, then what will? I'm sure I look silly as I smooth over my shirt again.  _Never thought I'd be this worried over my appearance._ The thought of Kuro liking what I had on makes a small smile rise to my face.  _Ah well...Too late to go back now._

I give myself a once over. 

After a bit of work, some help from Da Vinci, and a nice amount of tests, I managed to take a more human form. The spell she eventually used will only last for 24 hours but it's better than walking around with people trying to take pictures with me and talking about 'cosplay' and 'cons'. With my tail no longer in the way, I could actually _tuck_ my shirt into my dark jeans. The shirt was a simple white button down and over top of it was a dark blue blazer. I tried buttoning the blazer a little bit ago to see how it looked but it was hard to move in, so I left it open. I also rolled the sleeves up to my mid forearm. Felt more comfortable that way. Setanta let me borrow his crescent moon necklace for the date, which ended up matching the silver watch that Da Vinci made for me. It not only tells time but tells me how much time I have left before I revert to my original form. I glance at the watch.

_21 hours left..._

I look up and run my hands through my hair a bit before letting it fall. Some strands were thrown over my shoulder while the rest remained behind them. And yes, I decided to leave my hair down for this date. After another moment of staring at myself in the mirror, I start running my hands through my hair again. End up having to blow a stray piece of hair out of my face. Then I adjust my shirt a bit. Then my blazer sleeves. Then my heeled shoes. 

Yes, I am wearing heeled shoes. Getting my feet to be more humanoid was a bit difficult, so the only solution we(meaning Da Vinci) could come up with was having me in high heels. They're just a pair of black heeled ankle boots. To most the heel would be a little too high and thin but compared to my normal feet, this is nothing. I could probably walk in 'em all day if I had to. They're very comfortable.

By the time I'm done picking at my shoes and going back to fiddle with my jeans, my bedroom door opens. 

"Alter, it's 6:45. If you're gonna go you should leave now..."

_Setanta_.

He doesn't finish his sentence as we both stare at each other in surprise. 

"Um...Are..."

"..."

"Are you... _primping_?" I glare at him in silence. "Oh my gosh, you are! Ha!"

"Shut up. I am not primping. I'm just..."  _Getting ready? But aren't those the same thing._

"Primping. It's alright though." Setanta walks over and inspects me, "I did the same thing on my first date with Emiya. You don't think you'd do something like this until the day actually comes." He smiles fondly at the memory while smoothing down a couple strands of my hair. Then he looks me in the eye, "Small piece of advice. Don't freak yourself out. Don't overthink it. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself, ok?" 

_I don't overthink things..._ Instead of arguing I nod slightly, "Mm."

"Good." With his message and piece of advice given, Setanta heads back towards the door. "Now like I said, you should go if you don't wanna be late." He looks over his shoulder with a smirk, "Oh and uh...Nice heels." He gives me a look. "I'm sure Kuro will just  _love_ them."

"..."

If there was a hole on the wall opposite of my room, it is definitely _not_ because I tried to throw Gae Bolg at Setanta and barely missed.

Absolutely not.

 

* * *

 

I'll admit, when I first start walking to my destination, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I was more nervous than the time Medb said she wanted to see how I looked in a dress and _believe me_ , I was a nervous wreck then. Not that it showed. A shiver goes up my spine at the memory of it. 

High slits and spiky bodies  _do not_ mix. 

It's nighttime now, the comfortable warmth of the air calming my nerves some as I walk. A few moments later, I begin to close in on the red bench infront of the ice cream shop. Sitting with a slight lean to the side, legs crossed while staring out at the scenery is none other than Kuro. All the different city lights seem to shine on him and make him look as if he belongs right here in this city. Beautiful is the only word that can come to my mind as I watch the lights glow around him.

He has on white jeans that fit him perfectly, a small black belt going through the loops. As for his shirt, it's completely black. Even though I'm not very far away it's still hard to see whether it is a button up like mine or not. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up all the way to his elbow while the collar is smoothed down. As I get closer I see that he does indeed have on a button up. He has on a nice pair of shoes, what looks like a silver watch of his own and... _are those glasses?_ I squint a little.  _They are glasses!_

It's just a simple pair of thin black rimmed glasses.

He looks good in them. 

_Really_ good in them.

I finally reach him. Unsure of how to start this off right, I move a little closer and gently tap his shoulder. Kuro looks up, then his eyes go wide as he stares at me. And he continues to stare at me for a bit longer in silence. I can't help but feel a bit...unnerved.  _Do I look funny? Is my hair messed up? It was a little windy when I first got here..._

Kuro stands up and answers my questions before I can even ask them, seemingly in awe. "Wow."

I frown a little, "Is that a good wow?"

"A good wow. Definitely a good wow." He's standing infront of me now, taking in how I look. "You're making me feel under-dressed." He says with a chuckle.

"You're making me feel like I overdid it. Are you sure this is ok?"

"More than ok." Kuro takes my right hand in his and puts the other on my cheek before leaning up some and giving me a kiss. It's one of the soft and sweet ones but it feels like it could easily turn into something else. I can feel the mood change as he kisses me a bit more firmly now, letting go of my hand and cheek in favor of holding me around the waist. My arms migrate to his shoulders on instinct as I kiss him just as hard. I can hear people walk by but all I can do is enjoy our pressing of lips until...

There's a small lick across my lip, asking for permission.

The hold on my waist is tighter now.

_Oh no._

I pull away a little only to find Kuro chasing my lips, eyes starting to look a bit hazy. I let him. Then I nip his lip to try and snap him out of it. It works.

He pulls back this time and takes a breath, "Sorry. I almost got carried away."

A smirk comes onto my face as I tease him, "Really? I couldn't tell."

Kuro smirks back, his grip on me loosening as he leans up by my ear. "Well, well, well. We're teasing now huh? Think you can handle me teasing you back?" My face goes warm as he places a quick kiss on my ear before standing normally again. The haze in his eyes is gone but now his eyes are dark. Not fully dark, but just a small bit. In that bit of darkness lies a promise. A promise full of love and pleasure if I should want it. 

I do want it. Just not yet. I don't think I can yet.

I mumble out the first thing I think of, "Shut up."

Kuro smiles, "Ready to go?" All I do is nod silently. He stands on my left and takes my hand, "Then let's go."

We walked for however long in comfortable silence, the night time sounds of the city making for the perfect white noise. A few shared glances and _maybe_ a kiss later, we arrived at our destination. It was some kind of restaurant and just the sight of the building made me nervous. I wanted to go home and change into something else but Kuro reassured me that we were fine. Apparently this place is more casual than fancy.  _Thank the stars._

And so now here we stand, Kuro with his back against the wall and me standing infront of him.  _Waiting._  The woman at the counter said we'd have to wait for about 10 minutes before we get a table. That's not that big of an issue I suppose. Even though Kuro said if the place allowed it, he would have just reserved us a table. The main problem was the fact that their were so many people waiting for a table. His arms are tighter around my waist than when we first came in here, chin digging into my shoulder a bit as he watches all the people. 

I scoot back into him a bit more.  _Too many people..._

The waiting area wasn't as full and cramped until a group of 6 guys walked in a few minutes ago. They're on the opposite side of the waiting area as us and they've been staring at our side and whispering to each other. I'm not quite sure why.  _Is it because I'm wearing heels?_ _Look, I'd rather be in shoes too but..._

The guy in the group with bright red hair and green eyes stares in my direction. At first I think he's looking at something on the wall behind me but when I lick my lips(they were a bit dry) his eyes seem to light up. The guy stares at me hard, barely even blinking. So I glare back. _What? A challenge?_ He smirks at me then does something I didn't see coming. He winks at me. 

_The hell?_

Kuro's grip tightens even more and I can feel the malice and borderline bloodlust coming off of him in waves. I reach behind me and rub his head, hoping it'll soothe him. It only works a little but if I hadn't done anything I'm sure he would have summoned his gunblades and killed someone. Mainly the guy with the red hair. Thankfully the woman at the counter calls us, "Um, excuse me. Your table is ready."

Kuro doesn't respond, glare fixed on the red haired man, so I speak up. "Alright."

The woman smiles at us, "This way please." I make a noise to show I heard her and end up having to drag Kuro by the hand towards our table. It's a nice sized table for two with a light hanging over it. There's some kind of barrier or divider between us and an empty table. I glance around for a second.  _Not bad._ After we're seated the woman says that someone will be right with us to take out order. We take that time to look over the menu and see what we might want. I glance over my menu at Kuro. His eyebrows are drawn down as he frowns at his.  _Still annoyed huh?_

I reach across the table and flick him on the forehead. "Oi." He looks at me in surprise while holding the part I flicked. "Stop it."

Kuro looks confused, "Stop what?"

"Stop being annoyed."

His hands now form fists, menu laying flat on the table, "I am  _not_ annoyed."

I frown, "Look, if you're worried about me getting with someone else, don't be. I'm sticking with you for as long as I can, alright?" I pat one of his fists. "Now stop worrying about some guy who I wouldn't even give the time of day and help me figure out the stuff on this menu." I look down at my menu again, "What the hell is a...Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo? Is it good?" Kuro doesn't respond right away so I look up at him. "Oi, you there?"

"You..."

"What?"

"Amazing..." With a quick shake of his head and a chuckle, Kuro smiles at me, "You do realize that you practically said that you'd spend the rest of your life with me just now, right? Not that I mind."

_I did?_ _All I said was that I don't want to be with someone else and that...I want to stick...with him...for as long as I...can._

_..._

_?!_

The menu begins to crinkle under my death grip as I look at Kuro with wide eyes. I can feel the warmth spread all over my face, blush obvious in the lighting of the restaurant. Especially because of the light hanging over our table. "I..."

Kuro lets out a laugh, "You didn't realize it did you?" I shake my head, face still burning. "Well, at least I know that you still like me. Now about the Alfredo. Alfredo just means that they use white sauce instead of red sauce, which is usually made with tomatoes. It's pretty good. Pairs well with a cup of Pinot Noir."

Covering my face with a hand, I mumble, "Ah...Really?"

"Yeah. You want to have that and a glass of Pinot Noir for dinner?" All I do is nod, not having it in me to move my hand and look him in the eye. I can hear the smile in Kuro's voice, "Then I'll have the same."

 

* * *

 

"I'm impressed."

I glance down at Kuro, "By what?"

"Instead of killing the guy, you were able to restrain yourself. I'm impressed."

All I do is smirk and continue walking, giving his hand a little squeeze. 

Dinner went well. The pasta was delicious and the wine was good. Although, compared to the wine from the other day, it was a bit more bitter. I don't really care for bitter stuff but it did go well with the pasta, so It wasn't as bad. It was nice to not have to try and talk so much and just enjoy the food. There was still some conversation here and there, but we mostly just enjoyed the comfortable silence as we ate. Neither of us really need to talk a lot when we're around each other. Never have.

But of course something had to ruin our peace.

More like  _someone_.

_That damn waiter._

He was focused on me the entire time. Always asking if I needed anything, if everything was ok and so on. Now I would normally just give him a quick response and think nothing of it but it was his tone that caught my attention. His way of speaking would always change when he went from talking to Kuro to me. To Kuro, he treated him like a normal customer. To me, the guy made it sound like he wanted to bend me over the table.

It was that bad.

Between the hidden messages, overly sultry tone, and obvious flirting, I'm surprised Kuro didn't shoot him. If anything, _I_ should be impressed by  _his_ restraint. What did it though was when we were getting ready to leave. I had a bit of pasta left so I figured I could jut take it back to Chaldea and have it for later. Maybe give the boy some of it if he was having a late night and needed something to eat. I somehow managed to get our waiter to leave my side and put my food in a to-go box but he was back before we could even move away from the table. My back was to him and even though I heard him coming, I was talking to Kuro so I didn't turn around.

Big mistake. 

Tap. Something tapped my ass gently. At first I didn't think it happened since it was so light. In that same moment our waiter was beside me, reaching out and handing Kuro my to-go box. I know now that it was just a distraction because while he did that, his other hand was busy squeezing me this time. Not tapping but squeezing.  _Hard_. 

Kuro couldn't move fast enough. Before he could even think about making a weapon, our waiter was laying on the floor, out like a light.

He had blood coming out of his nose, so I must've punched him pretty damned hard. It was very satisfying.

Of course we had to talk with the person that ran the restaurant. After we told him what happened, he gave us a $50 credit(whatever that is), two free deserts and said that he'd handle it. I'm assuming he's going to fire him instead of beat some sense into him or kill him because that's what 'handle it' usually means. At least it does for me and my kin.

Either way, we came out on top. 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Kuro starts talking again, "So...Where to now?"

I look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean where do you want to go next? Anything that you want to go see?"

A frown comes onto my face as I look ahead.  _I thought you had this all planned out already._ I say as much. "I thought you already had our date planned out."

"I do."

_Huh?_ "Then why are you asking me where I want to go?"

Kuro chuckles at my confused expression, "I have a place that I'd like to take you to but..."

"But?"

"On normal dates, plans can change. The couple might see something or have a place that they always wanted to visit and then they end up going there. And since I kind of excluded you from the planning for the date-"

"Kind of?"

Kuro makes a face before continuing, "Anyway, I thought that you might have a place you'd like to go to. We did visit this area a couple of times already."

I look ahead in thought as we come to a stop at a crosswalk. Kuro reaches over to click this little button on a pole while I watch the different colored cars drive past.  _Well...There is this place I'd like to go..._ I shake my head a tiny bit.  _No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Wouldn't want him to find out about **that**. He'd probably never stop teasing me about it._ A sigh escapes me against my will, grabbing Kuros' attention.

He looks up at me, "Can't think of anything?"

The little green man appears and we begin to cross the street. "...No."

"You sure?"

_He sounds suspicious._ "Yeah..." I look down at him, "What about you? Anywhere you want to go?"

"Besides the place I already picked out?" I nod. "Hmm, I don't think so. Guess we'll just have to walk to the place I picked out and see if something catches our eye on the way there."

_Fine by me._

Keeping our plan in mind, we walk in silence once more, trying to keep an eye out for anything interesting. We pass building after building, shop after shop and still find nothing of interest. Until I see it. It's a small red brick building with two red and white swirl lollipops on either side of the shop entrance. The welcome mat outside looks like a single rectangle of chocolate from a candy bar and the details around the windows on either side of the door are different candies. 

_That's the place...The place I want to go..._

I realize too late that I had stopped walking in favor of staring at the small candy shop when Kuro tugs on my hand. I snap my head in his direction only to find that he is smiling at me. I frown a bit, "...What?"

His smile widens, "You want to go in there don't you?"

_Damn it!_ "No."

Kuro hums in thought before walking forward again. I reluctantly follow him in silence. We only get a little bit away from the store before he stops in his tracks. I look at him in concern, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. It's just..." Kuro looks off to the side, "I kind of want a sucker."

"A sucker?"

He looks up at me this time, "Yeah. You know the little circle ones? The blueberry kind is the best. Sweet and sour."

There's a smirk on his face, clear as day. I frown, "You..."

"I would  _really_ love one right about now." 

...

_Bastard..._ With a quick turn, I'm tugging Kuro back in the direction of the candy shop with a deeper frown. "Fine." I hear him laugh behind me but try and ignore it. That and the fact that he has me wrapped around his finger and I'm just now realizing it. We're infront of the shops door before I know it and I hesitate only for a second before pushing the door open and hearing the familiar chime of the bell above it. 

The inside of the shop is what any sweet lover would fantasize about. Walls upon walls of different candies, chocolates and sweets. The entire perimeter is filled with different compartments of candy almost all the way up to the ceiling. There are ladders that reach up that high like you'd see in the library of Chaldea, wheels on the top and bottom so they can slide across the track and floor with ease. In the middle of the store is a oval shaped counter where you check out once you somehow manage to  _not_ buy every delicious thing in the store. The counter looks like a peppermint candy cane, which matches the white walls of the store. The only thing different are the black and white tiles on the floor. 

Upon our entry a head pops up from the center of the oval counter. It's a woman that I've come to know pretty well. Hanae. She is nice and helpful. Not overly pushy and seems to glow with happiness. "Welco-." At the sight of me, her face lights up. "Alter! Long time no see! How ya been?"

I glance at Kuro and see that he looks very surprised at her reaction. We walk over to Hanae, "Yeah. Nice to see you again too."

"Ah! There's a new chocolate that we go in today. Wanna give it a try?" I nod. "Rodger that!" Hanae looks at Kuro, "And who is this? The boyfriend you always talk about?"

Kuro's eyes go wide before he looks at me with a smirk, "You talk about me a lot, huh?"

I put a hand on my face _...This was a bad idea._ "Yes. This is him. Kuro, this is Hanae. Hanae, this is Kuro." 

Hanae beams, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise."

"Now I'm gonna go get those samples for you guys. Anything else you're looking for today Alter?"

"Ah...The usual."

She smiles at me fondly, "A bag of blueberry sweet and sour chews. Got it! Anything for you Mr.Not-So-Mysterious-Boyfriend?"

Kuro chuckles a bit, "Do you have any blueberry suckers?" Hanae nods rapidly. I'm surprised her head didn't come off. "Then I'd like a small bag of them please." With a nod, Hanae goes off to retrieve our candy order and get us our sample. Kuro leans up against the counter and gives me a look. I just stare at him in silence until he raise an eyebrow at me as if saying, 'So?'

I sigh, "I used to come here a lot. While you were planning out date, I was busy working with Da Vinci to figure out a way to give me a more human form. We needed to run tests and see how the different spells she tried would do in certain environments for certain periods of time, so I'd come here. I only came in here the first time because I was a bit curious but since they have so many good candies and sweets in here, I kept coming back." My face heats up a bit as I look off to the side. "...I have a bit of a...sweet tooth."

There's a hand on my cheek, "I know."

_Huh?_ I look at him with wide eyes, "You do?"

"Of course I do. Whenever we have desert back at Chaldea, you always look so happy when you're eating it. And whenever you finish your desert, you always end up looking around for seconds." Kuro grins, "Why do you think I give you most of mine?"

_You're kidding._

"..."

"You know, I can make you sweets if you want any. All you have to do is ask."

"Or Alter could make some sweets for you!" Hanae chimes in. We both look at her in surprise.  _When did she?_  Hanae holds out two different bags of candy. One big and one small. "Here you go!"

We take our bags, "You make sweets?"

"Hanae." I glare at her but all she does is smile back at me. "Yeah, I do. I usual do it when nobody is awake. It's more peaceful that way. Remember the little chocolate lave cakes we have for desert last week?"

Kuro nods before I see him understand what I'm getting at, " _You_ made those?"

"Yeah."

"Emiya said he made them..."

"I told him not to tell anyone. He didn't really like taking credit for making them but I convinced him."

Hanae decides to speak up again, "That'll be $10. Also, that's not all that he can do! One time he ended up helping me-."

I hand her the money, "Hanae!"

She holds up her hands in surrender before taking the money, "Ok, ok. I'll be good. Just make sure you bring Mr.I-Didn't-Know-My-Boyfriend-Makes-Sweets back next time. And next time better be soon. I missed seeing you look around the shop."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be back."

She points at Kuro, " **BRING HIM**."

"I said I would."

"Good."

 

* * *

 

After finally being released from the shop, Kuro and I decided to just walk around a bit before heading home. The different lights seem even brighter now as we walk hand in hand once more.

"The chocolate samples she brought us were't so bad, but I think that they should have used strawberry filling instead of raspberry."

"You think?"

Kuro liked them more than me. Hanae ended up giving me a lollipop like the one on either side of the shops door. 'Just a little something for the road' is what she said before handing it to me. I'm not one to turn away free food, let alone free sweets. I thanked her and we went on our way.

"Yeah. Dark chocolate and raspberry go together good, but I think if you're using milk chocolate you should use strawberry. It'll be like having a chocolate strawberry in candy form."

Kuro lets out a hum, "You really know a lot about sweets huh?" I take a lick of my lollipop. "You could have just told me you know."

"Yeah well...I didn't really know how you would react. You don't look at me and think that I have a sweet tooth and you definitely don't think that I like to make candies and sweets."

"So you were trying to maintain your image?"

I nibble the tip of my lollipop with a frown, "...No. It's probably due to the fact that I'm used to keeping things to myself. So I just automatically did it with this too I guess."

Kuro stops, "Alter." I look at him with a hum. "I want to get to know you better." His eyes are like they were back when we were in the infirmary a few months ago. "I'm not expecting you to all of a sudden tell me your darkest thoughts. Especially since I haven't even told you mine...But at the same time I don't want you to feel like you need to hide things from me. That's why-"

"I think you already know me pretty well."

He looks confused now, "You do?"

"Yeah." I pause to nibble my lollipop some more. "I think you know me better than your realize. But I still need to make an effort too. Can't half ass it."

Kuro is quiet for a long time after that, the mood turned into something strange. Not comfortable but not exactly uncomfortable either. We're a few streets down before he starts talking again. "When we get back to Chaldea I want to talk."

"About?"

"Anything."

We come to another cross walk as I stare at him in silence. Kuro does the same. "Ok." He smiles at me softly before squeezing my hand, pleased. Our normal comfortable mood returns as we continue to walk along. I'm halfway through my lollipop when I remember that the whole reason we went into the sweets shop was because he really wanted a sucker. I turn to look at him and hold out my lollipop, "Want some? I know it's not a blueberry sucker but maybe you'll like it."

Kuro shakes his head, "No, I'm ok." I hum and focus my gaze ahead. We're nearing the park where we'll rayshift home when Kuro speaks up again. "You know..." I look down at him only to find him looking up at me with a smirk.  _Oh boy._ "You can lick my lollipop anytime." 

...

_I should have known..._

"You couldn't hold it in could you?"

The corners around his eyes crinkle as he looks ahead with a smile, "Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a description of Hanae if y'all were curious:  
> For starters, she is 23 years old. She has shoulder length brown hair that's a little bit messy, pretty blue eyes and very lightly colored skin. She has the body of a ballerina but if she bends her arms and legs, you can see the muscle there. It's not a surprise really with all the heavy lifting she has to do at the shop. Candy is heavy! The uniform they have at the store is kind of like the old fashioned ice cream shirts. You know, the ones with the red vertical stripes on a white button up shirt? Those. The pants they wear are just your average joe black slacks and you can basically wear whatever shoes you want. So yeah. That's Hanae ^^
> 
> Now about Alter and the sweets thing. I dunno why, but whenever I think about him, I always imagine him with this secret talent for making candy and sweet stuff and that he has a major sweet tooth. I mean, Alter has that kind of attitude where he wants something sweet, so why not just make it himself? He sucks at cooking actual meals though. But need a cake or some candy? Alter is your go to guy. Sometimes he can get a bit carried away and unexpectedly excited when talking about stuff like that. 
> 
> For example, him and Hanae had this big debate over Sour Patch Kids one time he visited her shop. I won't say what happened just in case I decide to put it in a future chapter or work involving him. Sorry 'bout that. You'll just have to use your imaginations for now :3
> 
> And that's all...I think. If you guys are curious about any part of this chapter, just comment below and let me know. I'll answer as best I can. Have a good day/afternoon/night!!


End file.
